The Walking Dead: La sombra de la enternidad
by La Encantadora
Summary: El mundo ya no es lo que solía ser; ahora se había convertido en un campo de batalla, una batalla que no parecía tener final. Aquellos cadáveres putrefactos solo tenían un solo objetivo: devorar de una forma tan dolorosa que algunos preferían solo acabar con su vida de un disparo. Pero no solo aquellos seres eran el único peligro. El mundo comenzó sin el hombre, y terminará sin él.
1. Capitulo uno

Los gritos eran lo peor, no los gemidos de aquellas criaturas, a ese desquiciante sonido podías llegar a acostumbrarte porque, a fin de cuentas, no era más que el lamento de los muertos. Lo que a Milán Carter le hacía perder el juicio eran los gritos de las personas vivías, aquellas a la que tenía que proteger y que estaban muriendo. Todo había fallado porque no estaban preparados, creían que sí, pero era mentira, un engaño, una ilusión. Las defensas no resistieron el embiste de los muertos al otro lado, las puertas acabaron cediendo y las miles de personas que habían buscado refugio estaban muriendo delante de sus ojos. Allí fuera los muertos se contaban por decenas y tenían hambre de carne viva.

Escuchaba claramente los perturbadores gritos de auténtico terror y sufrimiento: llantos de niños y adultos, de hombres y mujeres, de compañeros que trataban salvar a toda costa a los pocos civiles que quedaban en pie.

Un hombre y una mujer pasaron corriendo frente a él. El hombre cargaba en sus hombros a un niño que no tendría más de cinco años y que no dejaba de lloriquear. Milán podía ver el miedo y la desesperación en el rostro de los tres mientras corrían intentando salvar sus vidas de la masacre que se estaba produciendo a tan solo unos metros. Lo vieron acurrucado en mitad del pasillo, tan asustado como ellos y completamente paralizado por los nervios, y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de lanzarle una mirada de reproche por no estar peleando, como era su deber. Sin prestarle ninguna atención siguieron corriendo hacia los vestuarios, pero Milán sabía que era una carrera inútil. Estaban muertos, estaban todos muertos. Los reanimados eran demasiados.

Como soldado su deber y el de sus compañeros era proteger a toda esa gente que estaba muriendo, pero habían fallado. Los pocos sobrevivientes que aun seguían en pie tratando de escapar solo habían ido al refugio United Force, ubicado en Decatur, Georgia, porque era el único lugar donde creyeron que estarían a salvo, pero el refugio se había convertido en una trampa mortal. Y entonces, llegado el momento de combatir a los seres, a Milán Carter le falló el valor y acabo buscando un escondite. No fue algo racional, sabía que estaba condenado, pero aun así el instinto le decía que se escondiera, que se aferrara al poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba.

Alguien había encendido fuego, lo veía arder en la oscuridad de la noche entre las gradas. El fuego acababa con ellos, pero ya era imposible acabar con todos; Los reanimados habían ganado.

Otro grupo de personas, por lo menos diez en esa ocasión, pasaron corriendo también en dirección a los vestuarios. Dos de ellos tenían manchas de sangre en los brazos, y otro se agarraba una herida reciente. Lo primero que paso por la mente de Milán fue que el herido había tenido mala suerte, pero la verdad era que todos en aquel refugio la tenían. La herida del hombre era irrelevante, pero todos iban a tener heridas similares en cuanto no quedara lugar al que correr. Él al menos ya había catado lo que los demás iban a sufrir tarde o temprano. Uno de los hombres que se encontraban cerca del herido había cogido un fusil, seguramente de un compañero caído o quizá se lo habían robado a uno que seguía en pie. Qué más daba ya, Milán sabía que si fuesen inteligentes se pegarían un tiro, sería una muerte rápida, indolora, mucho menos cruel que la que la mayoría iba a sufrir esa noche.

Nunca fue religioso, pero rezo, rezo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer cuando ya no se puede hacer nada? No rezo por su vida, eso ya estaba perdido. Rezo porque alguien hubiera podido salir de aquel infierno, rezo porque los gritos se detuviesen y rezo por encontrar el valor cuando le llegara la hora.

Como si hubiera escuchado su plegaria, uno de aquellos seres apareció en el pasillo doblando la esquina. Podía jurar que Cuando aún conservaba vida debió haber sido una chica mona, con un bonito pelo castaño y un cuerpo esbelto. Pero en ese momento no era más que un cadáver andante que se tambaleaba como alguien que ha bebido demasiado, con la mirada perdida y un gesto inexpresivo perpetuo grabado en una cara demacrada por la descomposición.

Cuando el ser giró la cabeza, Milán pudo sentir como sus pupilas se clavaban en el. Se había enfrentado a seres como ella demasiadas veces desde que toda aquella locura comenzara, pero nunca se había sentido tan asustado ante uno. Definitivamente había perdido el valor por completo.

La mujer estiró torpemente las manos y su boca se abrió para liberar un lastimoso gemido; su cabello estaba lleno de coágulos de sangre y medio pómulo le había sido arrancando de un mordisco. Gotas de sangre resecas le manchaban toda blusa que había sido desgarrada por varios sitios. Su aspecto era tan lamentable que costaba pensar que alguna vez había sido una persona viva.

Debió ser el miedo lo que a Milán le impulsó a actuar, pero casi sin darse cuenta levanto el fusil, apunto a la cabeza de la muerta y disparo. El impacto le entró por la frente, destrozándole lo que le quedaba de cara y salió por detrás acompañado de sangre y sesos. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte y definitivamente muerto mientras alrededor de su destrozada cabeza se formaba un charco de sangre negra y espesa.

"Descansa en paz, fueras quien fueras, descansa en paz por fin" pensó mientras contemplaba el cadáver de esa desafortunada mujer.

Deseaba tener la suerte de aquel cadáver: que alguien lo matara del todo cuando esos seres lo cogieran.

Más allá del pasillo, en el campo principal, la situación seguía siendo horrible. Miles de personas gritaban de terror al ver la muerte sobre ellos, gritaban de dolor al ver a sus seres queridos siendo devorados vivos por esa jauría de muertos hambrientos y también gritaban cuando eran ellos los devorados.

Estaba consciente de que en algún lugar del refugio se encontraba su familia, pero ni así se decidió salir en busca de ellos. Los creía muertos, los creía siendo devorados por los reanimados.

Mostro una leve sonrisa mientras veía como la sangre coagulada fluía como un espeso jarabe de la cabeza de la muerta. Estaba seguro de que lo que acababa de hacer fue una estupidez. La mujer que había matado llevaba mucho tiempo muerta; si, quizás aun se moviera, pero estaba muerta, su consciencia ya estaba muy lejos de todo aquello.

De pronto comprendió que matar a los muertos era tan estúpido como sonaba, era desperdiciar balas inútilmente. Matarlos para salvar tu vida o la de otros tenía sentido, pero allí ya estaban todos perdidos ¿Por qué seguir matándolos? a ellos les daba igual.

Quizá fuera la locura fruto del miedo, pero vio muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, de hecho, era lo único que había visto claro desde que comenzó la invasión del refugio. Solo podía hacer una cosa estando todos condenados: librar del sufrimiento de una muerte dolorosa a cuantos pudiera antes de caer el mismo.

Impulsado por esa repentina convicción se puso en pie y salió al césped, al campo de juego. Pero la escena que tuvo que contemplar le encogió el corazón: los reanimados habían tomado casi todo el campo y lo habían teñido de sangre a su paso. Antes de que las defensas se vinieran abajo ya tenían un pequeño problema de hacinamiento, había ido demasiada gente y apenas quedaba espacio y recursos para alojarlos a todos en el área que disponían. Pero para los muertos andantes eso era como un banco de peces para un barco pesquero.

Las tiendas de campaña distribuidas por todo el campo que antes alojaban a los refugiados habían sido derribadas por la marabunta humana que intentaba huir. Algunos aún corrían de un lado para otro entre gritos y sollozos intentando escapar de sus perseguidores, que aunque más lentos eran, también más implacables y estaban por todas partes.

No vio a ninguno de sus compañeros en los alrededores. Lo más probable era que la mayoría hubieran muerto defendiendo la entrada pero aun así se podían oír disparos a los lejos. Alguien aun debía estar luchando por su vida.

Un hombre calvo cubierto por un abrigo negro salió corriendo de entre dos tiendas medio derribadas y tres muertos vivientes le seguían. El hombre al ver a Milán se sintió aliviado.

—¡Por Dios, ayúdame! —Suplicó señalando a sus perseguidores con una mano temblorosa. Su cara cambió a un gesto de confusión cuando Milán a quien apunto fue a él. Un gesto que no le duró mucho cuando la bala le atravesó la cabeza. Como se lo había atravesado a la mujer muerta.

—De nada. —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Aun habiéndolo hecho de forma piadosa, quitar una vida a alguien no era fácil. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y la idea que en su cabeza había estado mucho más clara un momento antes se volvió dudosa. Temía haber hecho una verdadera locura.

Cuando los tres reanimados que antes deseaban devorar al hombre llegaron a su altura tuvo que reaccionar y moverse. Moralmente cuestionable o no, no iba a desperdiciar balas con ellos, era una tontería. Correo entre reanimados y tiendas de campaña como no había corrido nunca y paso al lado de un grupo de seis o siete de ellos que estaban devorando a otro desdichado en el suelo: el pobre aún movía el brazo hacia el aire, como rogando ayuda mientras los seres le estaban destripando vivo. No iba a tener suerte y Milán no tenía forma de acercarse hasta él sin que alguno de sus asesinos se le echara encima.

Un poco más adelante, una mujer de piel oscura corría dando gritos e intentando evitar que dos muertos la agarraran pero sin poder evadirlos terminó acorralada por otros tres con los que se topó de frente. Los reanimados se abalanzaron contra ella y comenzaron a desgarrarla a base de mordiscos. Milán Pudo meterle una bala entre las cejas antes de que acabara como el hombre destripado. Le fue más sencillo hacerlo la segunda vez.

" _Fue una estupidez haber dudado, ¿acaso no es más piadoso acabar con ellos de un indoloro e instantáneo disparo que dejarles morir descuartizados como animales?_ " Se pregunto, tratando de convencerse y creer que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

A lado de la portería todavía quedaba una tienda de campaña de buen tamaño en pie y un grupo de muertos estaba entrando dentro. De su interior surgían gritos, que por lo agudo que eran atribuyo a niños. Los cadáveres, por lo menos cinco o seis, acudían como locos atraídos por los gritos y los ocupantes de la tienda comenzaron a patalear histéricos hasta que la tienda cedió y cayó sobre ellos convirtiéndose en bultos atrapados con un montón de muertos dentro deseando devorarlos.

No sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar pero tenía lágrimas en el rostro. No podía entrar ahí a matarlos pero dejarlos morir de esa forma le parecía aún peor, solo eran críos tratando de luchar por su vida. Normalmente no les permitían llevarlas dentro del refugio, pero cuando los reanimados llegaron a las puertas se armó a todos los soldados con una granada de mano y Milán aún llevaba la suya colgando del cinturón.

No sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo pero la cogió y se acerco a la tienda con ella en mano. Dos de los reanimados que atacaban a los niños seguían fuera, cuando la tienda se les desarmó delante de sus narices fueron incapaces de encontrar la forma de entrar. Milán Intento evitarlos no yendo hacia la entrada sino hacia el flanco posterior. Los gritos de terror de aquellos críos le desgarraban los oídos mientras se retorcían bajo la tela acompañados por los cuatro muertos que si habían logrado entrar. Tenía que darse prisa o aquellos chiquillos lo pasarían muy mal antes de morir.

Con su machete rajo la tela, abriendo un pequeño hueco por el que podía meter la granada. Le quito el seguro y respiro profundamente. La explosión y la metralla a tan corta distancia serían suficientes para matarlos al instante, sin sufrimiento, sin dolor.

Llegado el momento abrió el hueco de la tela y echo la granada en el interior. Ya iba a salir corriendo cuando una pequeña manita logró encontrar el agujero y sacar la mano fuera.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Susurro aun sabiendo que no podía escucharlo por encima de los llantos de sus amigos, familiares o lo que fueran entre si esos niños.

Milán se levanto y se marcho corriendo de allí, no quería pensar en lo que había hecho porque podía volver a derrumbarse y no se podía permitir eso otra vez. La granada explotó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. No por la explosión, se había alejado lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse por ello, sino porque necesitaba agacharse para vomitar. Trataba de borrar aquellas imágenes pero le era imposible. Tal vez dentro de aquella tienda se encontraba su hermana menor de tan solo doce años. Aunque bien ya la hacía muerta junto a su otra hermana y sus padres, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por verlos por última vez y ahorrarles el sufrimiento por el que pasarían o estarían pasando.

Por culpa de la distracción un reanimado le clavó una mano putrefacta a Milán en el hombro y se abalanzó contra su cuello pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo y con un empujón lo tumbo en el suelo y pudo verlo cara a cara: Andaba descalzo, con unos pantalones imposibles de reconocer de lo destrozados y sucios que estaban, tampoco llevaba camisa y su pecho estaba cubierto de heridas infectadas, seguramente mordiscos. Su cara era tan inexpresiva como la de todos los suyos. No pudo determinar su edad pero probablemente había pasado los cuarenta hacía tiempo. De nuevo no se molesto en dispararle. Se marcho de allí lo más rápido que pudo en parte por el reanimado y en parte por alejarse cuanto antes de la tienda de campaña. No quería ni mirar atrás para ver los efectos de su granada, prefería no saber cómo había terminado aquello.

Al otro lado, cerca de la tienda de campaña que había sido explotada se encontraba Mara Carter tirada en el piso boca abajo a causa de la explosión. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y miro con horror los restos que deban de la explosión: pies, manos y más partes humanas de los cuerpos de aquellos críos salieron volando y quedaron esparcidos junto con los restos de los reanimados.

Por instinto llevo ambas manos hacia su boca, intentando evitar volver lo poco que había alcanzado a comer antes del caos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar seguir contemplando aquellos restos y comenzó a caminar con prisa hacia el lado contrario de la tienda con las mejillas envueltas en lágrimas. No podía creer como alguien había sido capaz de hacer explotar aquella tienda con personas dentro.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente de la explosión abrió los ojos segura de haberse alejado de aquella escena aterradora, pero algo provoco que parara en seco: reanimados, por todos lados, algunos ocupados devorando gente, otros deambulando en busca de alguna presa.

Mara comenzó a bajar lentamente ambas manos de la boca. No se necesitaba ser inteligente para saber que estaba perdida, no tenia escapatoria. En ese momento solo quería imaginar que su familia al menos había logrado escapar de aquel infierno. Se llevo ambas manos a los oídos intentando mitigar los desesperantes gritos desgarradores que emitían las personas que se encontraban siendo devoradas. Cerró lentamente los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

A quince metros de distancia, a espaldas de Mara Carter, Anya Patterson, una soldado compañera de Milán llevaba el seño fruncido mientras se dedicaba a disparar con un viejo fusil a los reanimados que veía cerca de ella o de algún civil. Las manos le temblaban y el corazón se le quería salir. Una mezcla de miedo, rabia y tristeza le revolvía el estomago. Le quedaban un par de cartuchos, veinte balas en total. No le importaba morir, quería ayudar a escapar de ese infierno a cuantas personas pudiera.

Los gritos desgarradores habían disminuido, sin embargo, aun veía correr entre la oscuridad de la noche a pocas de las personas que quedaban aun en pie verdaderamente aterradas tratando de salir por donde fuera. Anya miro a su alrededor con desesperación en busca de mas seres. Rápidamente su mirada se quedo clavada en cinco reanimados que se encontraban a trece metros de distancia.

Comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia ellos mientras empuñaba su fusil; Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de distinguir que era lo que aquellos seres querían devorar. Se detuvo para tratar de distinguir aquella sexta figura.

Mara Carter aun con ambas manos sobre los oídos se encontraba arrodillada ajena a los cinco caminantes que cada vez estaban más cerca de ella.

Anya al ver que se trataba de alguien realmente vivo se echo a correr lo más rápido que sus pernas le permitieron.

—¡He tu, muévete! —Le grito cuando se encontraba a siete metros de ella. Su respiración era pesada y su cabello negro y largo se encontraba empapado en sudor.

Mara no pudo escuchar la advertencia, ambas manos en sus oídos se lo impedían.

Anya al no ver intenciones de moverse en Mara paró en seco, empuño el fusil y comenzó abrir fuego contra los reanimados corriendo el riesgo de meterle un disparo a ella también.

Aquellos disparos habían atraído la atención de más seres que se encontraban deambulando sin rumbo. Uno de los cinco muertos que se encontraba aún en pie y más cerca de Mara logro agárrala por la espalda causando que esta se girara horrorizada. Sin perder tiempo, el reanimado se lanzo hacia ella causando que ambos cayeran completamente al suelo.

Mara trataba de evitar que el muerto que llevaba encima la mordiera; un gesto de desesperación se encontraba plasmado en su rostro acompañado de pequeños jadeos de esfuerzo.

Anya trataba de apuntar a la cabeza del ser pero le era imposible con tanto forcejeo.

—¡Joder! ¡Mantenedlo quieto! — Le grito frustrada, consciente de que al menos cerca de quince reanimados se acercaban hacia ellas.

Al escucharla gritar Mara Carter se altero aun más. Comenzó a sollozar intentando de mantenerse quieta, le estaba costando evitar ser mordida. Cada vez que el ser abría la boca Mara intentaba voltearle la cara, en parte por el olor nauseabundo y para evitar verle lo que le quedaba de rostro.

Finalmente escucho un fuerte sonido y sintió como el reanimado dejaba de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al sentir como un gran chorro de espesa sangre caía por todo su pómulo derecho. Casi por instinto aparto al cadáver que segundos antes deseaba devorarla.

Anya contemplaba con el ceño fruncido a los reanimados que cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Debemos irnos. —Le anuncio acercándose y teniéndole la mano para que pudiese levantase.

—Gra..

—No hay tiempo para agradecer. —La interrumpió comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario a la horda que se estaba formando. —Hay que movernos, y rápido.

Mara contemplo con miedo a los seres para luego reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia su salvadora.

—Posiblemente aun haya una salida sin Sellar y libre de reanimados, debemos encontrarla o morir en el intento. —Sentencio Anya echándose a correr hacia el campo de juego.


	2. Capitulo dos

_**Hola, perdonen si estos dos últimos capítulos son demasiado largos y la mayoría se trata de Milán. Pero creo yo que esto es necesario para que puedan entender un poco lo que viene. Ya los próximos capítulos tratare de hacerlos menos largos. También quería avisarles que no tendremos al grupo de Rick Grimes hasta algunos capítulos más adelante si tendremos a un personaje muy importante de la tercera temporada :) tratare de contar su pasado lo mejor que pueda. Sin más, les dejo leer.**_

Llego hasta el otro lado del campo sin cruzarse con ninguna otra persona viva. ¿Era posible que el fuera de los últimos vivos que había quedado en pie? Los reanimados que había ido dejando atrás le andaban siguiendo, eran por lo menos cincuenta y todos lo miraban con ojos vidriosos y rostros cadavéricos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Se suponía que el refugio y algunas zonas seguras no muy lejos eran el único lugar a salvo de los cadáveres andantes. El y sus compañeros habían pedido a los civiles que fueran al refugio encarecidamente cuando ya no tenían opción si querían vivir ¿cómo pudo haber acabado todo así de mal?

Apartando a un par de seres con el fusil, salió del césped y entro al interior del estadio. Pensaba que si quedaba alguien con vida se encontraría allí, y no lo decepcionaron. De un disparo acabo con la poca vida restante de un hombre que tenía un mordisco en la muñeca antes de que pudiera pedirle socorro, y siguiendo el largo pasillo que recorría todo el estadio se encontró con pequeños grupos de muertos devorando el cadáver de alguien a quien habían logrado cazar.

Finalmente después de haber andado con cautelo se topó con otros soldados en las escaleras. Eran tres, iban armados con fusiles y pudo ver en ellos el mismo miedo que había tenido el unos minutos atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaban muertos y de lo que debía hacer.

Alrededor de ellos había una docena de cuerpos por el suelo, que por el estado de descomposición y el olor tenían que ser reanimados abatidos. Era posible que los soldados hubieran tenido tanto miedo como él, pero éste no les había paralizado. Les odio por ello.

Al verlo llegar le hicieron un gesto para que se acercara. Milán no tenía intención de dispararles, ellos tenían armas, tenían la capacidad de matarse ellos mismos cuando llegara el momento. Dos aún conservaban el casco, pero el otro debía haberlo perdido en la batalla; de los dos con casco, uno se pasaba la lengua por los labios a cada momento, y el tercero tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de pecas.

—¡Ven! Arriba hay civiles ¡Ayúdanos a cubrir la escalera! —Le dijo el que estaba más adelantado, el de las pecas.

Milán sabia que eran unos menudos idiotas, les habría disparado por estúpidos. Había muchas más escaleras que seguro que nadie estaba cubriendo y por donde podían subir los reanimados. Y aunque no fuera así ¿cuatro soldados para luchar contra una horda infinita de muertos vivientes?

"¡ _Gilipollas! Subid arriba y matad a los civiles limpiamente antes de que los muertos los devoren_ " Le hubiera gustado gritarles. Eso y muchas más cosas, pero también tenía preguntas que hacerles, de modo que se acerco a ellos y se coloco en posición de cubrir la escalera.

—Las salidas, por donde no había reanimados. —Pregunto Milán—. ¿Las abrieron?

—Si tío, una de las laterales. —Le respondió el que no llevaba casco.

Milán lo analizo por momentos. Sabía que quizá debía tener su edad y no recordaba haberle visto nunca, como a los otros dos; pero antes de que el infierno se desatara en el refugio había más de cien hombres protegiendo las puertas, le fue imposible haber conocido a todos.

—Era tarde. —Continúo con nerviosismo—. Para cuando las abrimos ya no podían escapar demasiados, pero vi salir al menos a treinta personas y siguen abiertas, alguien más habrá salido. De la otra no sé nada.

Fue un alivio para Milán saber que al menos unos cuantos habían logrado escapar. La mayoría de las salidas habían sido selladas a cal y canto para evitar tener que vigilarlas, y para que los seres tuvieran menos puntos de entrada. No sabía exactamente cuántas salidas eran, ya que no fue trabajo suyo vigilarlas, pero sí sabía que la que utilizaban los que tenían misiones fuera del estadio, antes que de los muertos la bloquearan con su número, era la principal, y también que había un par más en los laterales.

—Si son listos irán al sur, hacia el área veinticuatro, allí seguro que no hay demasiados de estos mierdas. —masculló el pecoso—. Luego no sé, podrían intentar bajar hasta la estación y salir de la ciudad por las vías del tren. ¿No creéis?

Milán medito sobre su razonamiento durante un segundo. Para seguir esa ruta tendrían que atravesar sanos y salvos la avenida Salem. Un grupo de soldados lo tendría bastante difícil, por el centro de la ciudad los reanimados se contaban por millares, pero para un grupo grande de civiles era imposible. Un numero bajo de supervivientes podría salvarse viendo así morir a la mayoría. Era descorazonador pensar en ello.

Unos cuantos de aquellos seres se acercaban desde el fondo del pasillo. Milán les apunto al igual que los demás, pero nadie disparó; aun esperaban a que estuvieran mucho más cerca para eso, los reanimados eran previsibles en sus movimientos, y un tiro certero valía por dos.

—Mejor que nosotros van a estar. —Comento el que no llevaba casco; y Milán le dio razón, los que habían logrado salir al menos tenían una oportunidad.

Todos apretaron el gatillo y acabaron con las miserables existencias de aquellos penosos cadáveres andantes cuales todos deseaban ya acabarlos de una buena vez.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamo de pronto enseguida el tercer soldado, el que no había dicho palabra hasta aquel momento, y no podo haberlo definido mejor.

Por el pasillo se acercaba una horda de cadáveres putrefactos andantes demasiado numerosa. Milán estaba casi seguro que se trataba de la horda que hace minutos atrás lo estaba siguiendo. No había forma de despistarles en tan poco espacio. Comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Les habían entrenado para apuntar a la cabeza, de modo que no usaban el automático del fusil de asalto; era importante que cada disparo contara, y si no les dabas en la cabeza no contaban para nada. Abatieron a varios pero eran demasiados.

—¡Mierda mierda y mierda! —Maldijo el de las pecas mientras daba un paso atrás.

Los demás no tardaron en imitarlo. Fueron retrocediendo por la escalera conforme se iban acercando, pero los reanimados les ganaban terreno paso a paso.

—¡Dispersémonos! —Les propuso Milán. Le pareció algo poco tonto lo que estaban haciendo, ¿de qué valía matar a diez más, si había cientos?

—Van a subir igual, intentemos dividirlos. —Le dijo el soldado que no llevaba casco.

Aquello último podía resultar, pero a Milán le daba igual; Su intención era apartarse de ellos y encontrar a los civiles. Tenía que matarlos antes de que esa horda que los acosaba llegara hasta ellos y murieran igual, pero de una forma mucho más inhumana.

Le hicieron caso, cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras el pecoso acabó con unos pocos más, mientras que los otros dos se iban cada uno a un lado del pasillo.

—¡Corred! ¡Corred! —Gritaban mientras ellos mismos seguían sus propias indicaciones.

 _"¿Correr a donde?"_ Pensó Milán. Las tres salidas estaban más allá de su capacidad para llegar hasta ellas. Estaban atrapados, los muertos subían por las escaleras, y seguramente les esperaban en ambas direcciones de los pasillos superiores.

El pecoso se fue por una dirección cuando se cansó de disparar a los que subían, y Milán se fue corriendo por la otra, precedido por el soldado sin casco y un grupo de civiles que corría delante de él. Al pasar junto a la salida a las gradas, varios de los supervivientes se separaron del grupo principal y tomaron esa dirección. El soldado siguió adelante con la mayor parte del grupo, solo él sabía a dónde, y Milán siguió a los otros.

La visión del campo desde un piso más arriba era dantesca. Docenas, cientos, quizá miles de cadáveres vivientes caminaban de un lado a otro, devoraban los cuerpos de los que acababan de matar, buscaban nuevas víctimas en las pocas tiendas de campaña que quedaban en pie, o simplemente merodeaban, que es lo que hacían siempre que no tenían a nadie contra quien lanzarse.

El grupo que seguía Milán estaba compuesto por seis personas, dos de ellos debían ser pareja por cómo se cogían de la mano el uno al otro; y todos eran jóvenes, solo la pareja y otro más no debía pasar de los cuarenta. Milán se aseguro de tener balas para todos y se acerco, estaban hablando entre ellos, mirando en todas direcciones y casi ajenos al horror del campo de juego. Al ver que se dirigía a hacia ellos una chica rubia y larguirucha se le acercó.

—¡Podemos ir por allí! —Gritó para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la masacre que estaban presenciando—. ¿Nos ayudas?

La chica le señaló la entrada al vestuario, justo al otro lado del estadio y a nivel del suelo. Tan solo cuatro reanimados se interponían en el camino que pretendían seguir. No era extraño que hubiera tan pocos porque a los cadáveres andantes les resultaba difícil desenvolverse con los escalones, eran demasiado torpes para subirlos con soltura, carecían de la coordinación necesaria para ello; en bajar solían ser más rápidos, ya que la mitad terminaban cayendo rodando y arrastraban consigo a la otra mitad. Aun así, había muchos cuerpos a medio devorar desperdigados, pero en mucha menor concentración que en el propio campo de juego, eso desde luego.

—Es la salida que desbloquearon. — Insistió—. Ahora está abierta, si nos abres paso con el arma podemos salir.

Milán se detuvo un momento a pensar en su idea, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera realizable. Llegar corriendo hasta el otro lado no era muy difícil, en la grada apenas había reanimados, y si la puerta estaba abierta como ella decía era una oportunidad. El inconveniente era que no sabían lo que podían encontrase una vez en el interior del estadio, pero quizá fuera una opción.

—Tengo esto. —Dijo la chica sacando una granada de mano de un bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Se la cogí a un soldado muerto, tal vez ayude.

Aunque a Milán no le hacía gracia volver a coger una granada después de lo que había tenido que hacer con la última, se la quito de la mano rápidamente. Sabía que nadie debía jugar con una granada de mano, mucho menos un civil que no sabía ni manejarla.

—Llevare esto conmigo, vamos. —Respondió guardando la granada y adelantándose. Se coloco en la cabecera del grupo para abrir la marcha.

No perdía nada por intentar buscar una salida con ellos, si al final no había otra solución siempre podía dispararles, pero si encontraban un lugar por donde escapar les habría salvado la vida llevándoles hasta él; no había cuestiones que hacerse.

Llegaron hasta el otro grado de la grada moviéndose entre los asientos, sin más contratiempo que un cadáver casi completamente devorado que se había revuelto al verlos pasar y había agarrado a la chica rubia del brazo. Pero el pobre desgraciado ya no tenía la musculatura necesaria para alzarse y morder, así que de un golpe con la culata del fusil Milán le quebró los huesos del brazo, haciendo que aquél monstruo la soltara.

No hubo tiempo de que la chica le diera las gracias, tenían que continuar o llamarían la atención de más reanimados.

En cuanto bajaron unas cuantas filas Milán tuvo que cargarse a dos seres más, no sin cierto fastidio; esas balas podía haberlas necesitado para las personas que le acompañaban si el camino que estaban siguiendo resultaba ser un callejón sin salida.

Finalmente entraron bajo techo de nuevo cuando saltaron de la grada y se metieron por el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios. La salida de la que había hablado la chica no quedaba muy lejos, pero los muertos andantes ya habían llegado allí.

Un reanimado a su lado devoraba el cuerpo de un hombre tirado boca abajo, pero al tener comida que llevarse al estómago no le prestó la menor atención. Milán tampoco le prestó atención por el momento, busco la salida con la mirada y no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que vio cuando la encontró.

Había una verdadera jauría de muertos custodiándola. La mayoría de ellos estaba en el suelo, devorando a la gente que había intentado salir y no lo habían conseguido; esos no eran preocupantes, ya que si se daban prisa podían pasar a su lado sin que se dieran cuenta, como el que tenía Milán al lado en ese momento. El verdadero problema era la docena que aún estaba de pie, merodeando entre sus congéneres y los cuerpos que se habían convertido en su almuerzo.

Si iban rápido podría pasar la mayoría, pero era probable que cogieran a alguien, y si disparaba para matarlos estarían aún más perdidos, porque el ruido llamaría la atención de los que comían y se les lanzarían en manada.

Cuando los demás se colocaron a espalda de Milán, el reanimado que tenía al lado levantó la vista y le lanzó un gruñido antes de que le reventara la cabeza contra la pared de una patada. La bota y el pantalón se le llenaron de sangre, y algunas gotas llegaron incluso hasta su cara, pero aquel ser no volvería a levantarse nuevamente.

Los demás apartaron la vista cuando vieron los restos destrozados de la cabeza del muerto caer al suelo. Milán hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, le pareció realmente patético que tuvieran tantos remilgos después de ver morir a miles de personas delante de sus narices un momento antes.

—¿Milán?

Aquella voz le hizo girarse casi por instinto. A diez metros de distancia por detrás de la mujer de piel oscura con cabello rizado, la que se encontraba hasta atrás de la fila que se había formado, se encontraba Mara Carter con los ojos rojos y mejillas envueltas en lagrimas. A su lado se encontraba Anya Patterson con expresión neutral y el fusil en alto.

Milán podía sentir como sus piernas no reaccionaban y su boca no emitía palabras, solo se dedicaba a mirar como su hermana se echaba a correr hacia él lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Sintió como el impacto que su hermana le había causado al lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia él lo hacía retroceder algunos pasos.

Los brazos de Mara, que se encontraban rodeando la cintura de su hermano, casi lo asfixiaban por la fuerza que con esta lo abrazaba. Milán no tardo mucho en reaccionar y llevar ambos brazos hacia ella para así responderle el abrazo.

Cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana. Trataba de controlar aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con hacerle derramar lágrimas ya que no podía verse débil frente a un grupo de extraños a los que debía salvar. Podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Mara y los sollozos que esta imita.

— ¿Eres tu realmente? —Le susurro separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Mara dio un leve asentimiento y volvió abrazarlo. Parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir por tan rápido que este latía.

Anya se acerco a ambos y los miro inquita. Había tenido que correr detrás de Mara después de que esta saliera corriendo como una completa loca.

—Debemos movernos si no queremos terminar siendo como estos seres de mierda. —Les aviso con tono firme. Estaba cansada, asqueada y fastidiada de tener que ver los desfiguradas y feos rostros de los reanimados cada dos segundos

Milán desvió la mirada hacia Anya para luego asentir. Le dio un leve beso en la frente a su hermana y con la mirada busco nuevamente a todo el grupo.

— ¿Cuantas balas te quedan? —Le pregunto a Anya mirando el arma de esta.

— Tres cartuchos de veintiséis balas cada uno.

Milán desvió la mirada hacia la salida, aun se encontraba despejada pero no iba a durar así toda la noche.

—Hay muchos, ¿qué hacemos? — Le preguntó el hombre parte del matrimonio sin soltar la mano de su mujer, como si tuviera miedo de perderla si lo hacía.

Solo había una cosa que Milán podía hacer para sacarlos a todos de allí, no era el mejor de los planes, pero era el que se le había ocurrido.

—Vamos a correr hacia la puerta, ignorad a los reanimados. —les indico señalando la salida con el dedo; en sus rostros se podía ver la confusión producida por las ansias por salir de allí y el miedo por tener que de atravesar una horda de esos seres para conseguirlo—. Yo dispararé a los que se acerquen, eso llamará la atención de los demás, pero para entonces ya estaremos fuera.

—Yo también ayudare a dispararles. —Le dijo Anya levantando el fusil y lista para cualquier orden.

Milán la miro y asintió, esperaba que funcionara. En su cabeza sonaba bien, bueno, sonaba jodidamente mal, pero podía funcionar. Tenía que sacarlos así le costara la vida. Y si llegaba a fallar moriría como un héroe de mierda intentando salvar sus vidas. No estaba mal para alguien que un momento antes estaba demasiado acojonado para salir y luchar. Hubiera deseado que el resto de su familia estuviera con él, así podría haber acabado con el sufrimiento que debieron pasar. Estaba casi seguro de que iba asegurarse de darle una muerte indolora a su hermana así como a los demás.

—Esto no va a salir bien. — murmuró temerosa Mara.

—Saldrá bien. —Respondió Anya sabiendo que "bien" era un término muy relativo; al menos confiaba en que la mayoría de ellos lograría escapar.

—Mara, colócate al frente. —Ordeno de pronto Milán a lo que su hermana obedeció rápidamente. —. No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Vamos! — Dijo de pronto.

Todos se echaron a correr, Milán y Anya Se quedaron detrás porque los que iban delante era probable que pudieran salir sin problemas, pero los más rezagados iban a necesitar que les abrieran paso.

Y así ocurrió, la chica rubia, Mara y el matrimonio, que eran los primeros, saltaron por encima de un cadáver y, para cuando los reanimados se dieron cuenta de que estaban allí, ya estaban casi al lado de la puerta.

Anya disparo a los dos más cercanos, a uno lo mato y al otro le dio en el cuello. En cualquier otra circunstancia habrían sido dos disparos certeros, pero con aquellos seres un disparo en el cuello era lo mismo que fallar.

Los cadáveres vivientes que comían en el suelo comenzaron a enderezarse mientras Anya abría fuego de nuevo, abatiendo por fin al que había alcanzado antes y matando a otro más.

El matrimonio, Mara y la chica tocaron la puerta, los demás estaban casi cerca, pero los muertos los acorralaban contra la pared cada vez más.

— Tu, ve con tu hermana, yo me asegurare de que todos lleguen a la salida. — Le dijo de pronto Anya.

Milán se giro hacia ella al escucharla. No podía abandonarla, pero tampoco deseaba morir. Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

Un grito desesperado lo saco de sus pensamientos: un integrante del grupo, un hombre de cabello hasta el hombro y de ojos grandes, se encontraba siendo mordido por un reanimado a unos cinco metros de distancia.

No estaba seguro si fue por la desesperación y miedo que le causo ver aquella escena lo que le impulso a tomar a Anya por el antebrazo fuertemente y echarse a correr hacia la salida sin importarle dejar atrás a los dos últimos supervivientes.

Anya Patterson no lograba entender nada. Su mirada se clavo en la de los dos supervivientes que ya habían dejado algunos metros atrás. En ellos solo pudo ver una mirada llena de reproche y miedo.

Milán disparo a algunos cuantos reanimados que se interponían en su camino sin importar si los mataba o no. Al llegar a la salida se encontró con los demás mirando hacia donde se encontraban los últimos supervivientes aun luchando por salir.

— ¡No lo lograran! —Exclamo la mujer rubia con un hilo de voz.

—¡Rápido joder! —Les grito Anya e inmediatamente abrió fuego a los cadáveres andantes que amenazaban con alcanzarlos.

Los supervivientes faltantes, un hombre y una mujer para ser exactos, sollozaban tratando de esquivar a los reanimados.

Para desgracia a Milán se le habían acabado las balas y a Anya le quedaban pocas. Entonces fue cuando por la mente de Milán se cruzo algo realmente atroz, pero si no lo hacía probablemente aquellos supervivientes pasarían sus últimos minutos de vida en el infierno.

Saco la granada que la chica rubia le había entregado y dio un gran suspiro. Nuevamente tendría que volver hacerlo pero esta vez no con críos.

—¿Que estas pensando hacer? —Le pregunto Anya al verle la granada.

—Cuando le quite el seguro quiero que todos comiencen a correr. —Ordeno comenzando a caminar hacia el refugio.

— ¡No Milán!

Escucho gritar a su hermana.

Mara lo tomo por la mano y lo miro con un gesto de suplica. Las lágrimas comenzaron hacerse presente en sus mejillas nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto la lance saldré corriendo tras de ti. —Fue lo único que le dijo mientras le apretaba la mano. Se acerco hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Le dio un largo beso en la frente y volvió a tomar marcha hacia el refugio.

Para ese momento los dos últimos supervivientes que faltaban de escapar habían sido acorralados.

Milán los contemplo por una milésima de segundo y le quito el seguro a la granada.

— ¡Corred ya! — Ordeno Anya tomando a Mara por el antebrazo para echarse a correr.

No estaba seguro de que si todo lo que hizo y aria estaba bien o mal, pero estaba seguro que iba acabar con el sufrimiento de cuanto superviviente pudiera. Lanzo la granada y salió corriendo.

La explosión no hubiera sino tan fuerte si no hubiera estado un pequeño tanque con gas cerca. Las ondas expansivas causaron que la salida se derrumbara y Milán saliera volando fuera antes de que sucediera. Aun seguía con vida, pero lo que vio al levantar la mirada lo dejo atónito.


	3. Capitulo tres

El viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, la oscuridad de la noche la alteraba aun más, podía sentir como sus pies amenazaban con perder equilibrio y su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría deteniéndose de tan fuerte que latía. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Mara con el rostro pálido y sudado, esta a cada minuto giraba la vista hacia atrás en busca de su hermano como si se tratase de algún extraño tic. Cerca de quince cadáveres andantes les seguían el paso, Anya con arma en mano miraba con nerviosismo hacia el frente buscando con la mirada al resto del grupo el cual se encontraban tratando de esquivar los coches que se encontraban estancados por toda la avenida kall.

Anya podía escuchar la pesada y desesperante respiración de su compañera y la suya misma, aquello causaba que todo su cuerpo se viera invadido por pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le hacían ponerse aun más nerviosa. De pronto sin aviso alguno paró en seco causando que el brazo izquierdo de Mara diera un fuerte tirón y esta soltara un leve gemido de dolor.

Antes de que los reanimados ganaran la guerra en el refugio el General Coward había autorizado de emergencia que su familia y algunas personas importantes salieran en aquel camión que ahora Anya Patterson contemplaba agitadamente; las puertas se encontraba con las puertas abiertas y sin rastro de vida.

Aparto la vista del camión y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a los demás; estos habían dejado de correr cuando vieron que su única salida lo había hecho. Cabía la posibilidad de que las llaves se encontraran aun dentro, les hizo una señal con la mano para que no se movieran de donde estaban mientras ella comenzaba a caminar con cautelo hacia el camión.

Mara dudo un par de segundos en salir tras ella pero reacciono y comenzó a seguirle el paso a su compañera. Anya Volvió a parar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos reanimados que se encontraban devorando un cuerpo cerca de la puerta del conductor. Se giro hacia Mara la cual esta se detuvo a su lado con la mirada fija al frente; en su mirada podía verse todo el temor que sentía al ver aquellos seres devorando el cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana, y estaba en lo cierto, para ellos ya no lo había.

Instintivamente deslizo la mano hacia el machete que aún conservaba en el cinturón y lo saco con rapidez. No podía dispárales porque el ruido atraía a mas así que debía usar algo menos ruidoso. Eliminar a esos dos reanimados sería fácil, lo difícil iba ser alejar a los demás que les seguían el paso y que cada vez se sentían más cerca.

— Tú quédate aquí y vigila a los que tenemos detrás. — Le susurro a Mara comenzando a caminar sin darle tiempo a responder.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de aquel par de cadáveres vivientes cuando de pronto uno de ellos dejo de masticar y giro la cabeza hacia donde Anya se encontraba. Sin perder tiempo tomo aire y descargo un golpe con el machete contra el cráneo de aquel ser en el mismo momento en que él lanzó una mano que parecía una garra contra ella.

Sintió la fría extremidad aferrándose a su brazo, su golpe quebró el duro hueso y se introdujo casi por completo dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que unas gotas de espesa sangre negra salpicaran por todas partes.

La visión de aquello era repugnante, en cuanto el machete se introdujo en su cerebro cesaron los gruñidos y el agarre de su mano se relajó, pero todavía se tambaleaba ligeramente y gemía muy bajito, como un pequeño animal herido. Saco el machete de un tirón y volvió a clavárselo, esta vez en la coronilla. El reanimado todavía se sacudió una última vez antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

"Ya está… se ha acabado" pensó esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero aquello fue un error, de pronto escucho unas tenues pisadas, acompañadas de unos gimoteos, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del segundo reanimado del cual se había olvidado por completo y, antes de que pudiera incorporarse, unas frías manos llenas de sangre espesa tocaron su hombro.

Rápidamente Anya empujo al cadáver andante con todas sus fuerzas de una patada, este cayó al piso y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente su cráneo se vio perforado por el machete varias veces. Los odiaba, le causaban una rabia inexplicable.

Con respiración agitada y el rostro sudado volvió a sacar el machete de aquel putrefacto ser y se giro hacia Mara la cual se encontraba petrificada al ver cuántos reanimados estaban a punto de alcanzarles.

Anya sin pensarlo se acerco al camión militar rápidamente y entro en él a buscar las llaves; no fue gran problema ya que las encontró aun pegadas en el Switch de encendido. Sin perder tiempo les hizo una señal al resto del grupo para que se acercaran.

Al volver a mirar hacia los cadáveres que se encontraban a su lado logro distinguir entre la penumbra lo que parecía ser una culata de una escopeta. Camino entre los cadáveres y estiro aquella extraña cosa que sobresalía de debajo del cuerpo de quien al parecer fue uno de los militares que trato de defender el camión.

Al lograr sacar el extraño objeto Anya se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un subfusil mp5, al revisar el cartucho vio que le quedaba un poco más de la mitad.

Finalmente el resto llego y comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de mas reanimados; habían logrando despistar a algunos y solo quedaban cerca de diez intentando llegar hacia ellos.

Con el semblante preocupado al ver la cantidad de seres que deseaban devorarla Anya miro el machete que aun de él goteaba sangre espesa; si le había costado acabar con dos reanimados solamente con aquel viejo machete le iba a ser imposible acabar con los que estaban a punto de tener frente.

— Es hora de irnos o esta vez no la contaremos. —Susurro la mujer rubia con voz entre cortada, se encontraba más pálida que la última vez que había pronunciado palabra y no podía apartar la vista de los cuerpos que se encontraban bajo sus pies.

La pareja que había logrado salir sana y salva junto con ellos subió al camión sin decir nada ni pensarlo dos veces.

— Pero mi hermano no ha regresado. —Le dijo Mara con voz quebrada tratando de mirar más allá en busca de Milán. Su rostro, apenas visible por la penumbra en la que se encontraban, reflejaban verdadera angustia y eso a Anya le encogió el corazón.

Los gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y eso solo significaba una cosa; tenían los minutos contados, debía alejar a todos de aquellos seres que cada segundo que pasaba más cerca estaban o no saldrían de esa.

No estaba del todo segura de lo que pudo haberle impedido regresara a Milán, pero no podía decirle que probablemente no lo había logrado, sabía muy bien el dolor que se podía llegar a sentir perder a alguien pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas ni mentirle, debían irse lo antes posible.

— Mara, hay que irnos. —Le dijo tratando de fingir tranquilidad mientras se acercaba más a ella.

— El volverá, solo tenemos que esperar un… poco más. —Su tono de voz era muy apenas audible, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a correr lentamente por su mejillas sucias

— Si no nos vamos moriremos. —Sentencio tomándola del antebrazo con fuerza. No estaba para dramas en ese momento. No podía poner en peligro la vida de los demás ni la suya misma.

— Vete, es mi hermano y debo buscarlo. —Le dijo con tono molesto y confuso, no se perdonaría nunca si lo dejaba atrás con aquellos miles de seres deseando su carne.

— Bien, tú lo pediste. —La estiro con fuerza hacia el camión, la metería allí dentro y se largarían de aquel lugar costara lo que costara.

— Suéltame, debo buscarlo, por favor, es mi hermano. —Intentaba resistirse entre lágrimas y pequeños sollozos pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente patético, por culpa de ella iban a morir todos y eso no quería que pasara.

Finalmente dejo de poner resistencia y sin decir nada se dirigió al camión y subió. Anya sin perder más tiempo se subió al asiento del piloto y giro la llave.

— ¡Joder! ¡Ostia puta! —Exclamo con rabia mientras copelaba el volante al escuchar como el motor hacia un pequeño ruido rechinante al intentar encenderlo. Dirigió la mirada al frente y los reanimados estaban ya a un par de pasos de ellos.

— ¡Cerrad las puertas con seguro! —Ordeno con frustración. Si no hacia algo rápido acabarían rodeados por aquellos cadáveres andantes.

Todos los presentes obedecieron y le colocaron el seguro a sus puertas, estaban realmente asustados por la situación tan grave en la que se encontraban.

Después de un par de segundos mirando al frente y en completo silencio logro pensar en algo, estaba segura que aquello que estaba a punto de realizar era realmente peligroso pero debía hacerlo si quería que el resto del grupo sobreviviera; iba a regresar nuevamente al refugio atrayendo a los reanimados hacia allá y de paso estar segura si Milán había muerto o estaba vivo y necesitaba ayuda. No estaba completamente decidida pues sabía muy bien que aquello era una misión suicida y que tal vez jamás regresaría de nuevo pero había aprendido en los últimos años de servicio y entrenamiento a proteger a los demás aunque ello le costara la vida.

Rápidamente cogió el subfusil, le quito el seguro y se giro hacia donde se encontraba Mara.

—Si uno de esos seres está a punto de entrar, no dudes en disparar directo al cráneo. —Después de segundos de meditar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien o no miro el subfusil y se lo tendió a Mara.

Esta hizo una mueca de confusión sin apartarle la vista a Anya, pero después de segundos lo tomo. Anya trato de regalarle una sonrisa de tranquilidad pero solo logro mostrarle una pequeña y forzada media sonrisa. A su arma le quedaba un cartucho con catorce balas, probablemente se podía topar con una horda y no salir de ella pero no iba a permitirse acojonarse.

— Yo... no sé cómo usar esto. — Le dijo Mara con voz temblorosa intentando devolvérselo, tan solo imaginar que debía enfrentarse con alguno de esos cadáveres andantes le revolvía el estomago y el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

— Solo apunta directamente a la cabeza y jala el gatillo. Regresare al refugio a buscar a tu hermano, de paso me llevare conmigo a estos hijos de perra. Si logro salir de esta con vida y traer a tu hermano conmigo saldremos todos juntos de este lugar antes de que sea imposible hacerlo. —Anya podía sentir como una mescla de nervios y miedo recorrían todo su cuerpo —. Todos aquí dentro deben guardar silencio, el ruido los atrae.

— Ni pienses que nos vas a abandonar aquí dentro, moriremos. — Hablo el hombre de cabello corto y griseo en un susurro con un gesto de desesperación en su rostro. Su esposa, una mujer de grandes ojos negros y semblante relajado aunque pálido lo miro con reproche.

Asiendo caso omiso al comentario del hombre, Anya quito la llave, cogió la mano de Mara y la coloco sobre ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Mara la miro extrañada pero sabía lo que significaba, cerro la mano y se guardo la llave dentro del bolsillo de su Jeans mugriento.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y antes de echarse a correr les dio una última mirada a todos. Definitivamente lo que estaba por hacer era un suicidio, pero tenía que hacerlo por ellos.

— Eh mal paridos, vengan a por mí, aquí estoy. —Comenzó a gritar al estar lo suficientemente alejada del camión. Los cadáveres andantes rápidamente se giraron hacia ella y comenzaron a dar trompicones hacia su dirección.

Mara la vio alegrase a paso moderado con los reanimados tras de ella hasta desaparecer entre arboles y vehículos en mal estado. El miedo la invadió; no tenía idea de cómo defenderse de aquellos seres y nunca creyó que iba estar en una situación similar. Miro el subfusil que le había entregado su compañera; era grande, pesado y algo viejo pero sin embargo podía sentir algo de seguridad con él. Sin más opciones opto por resignarse y esperar hasta que regresara. El hombre de cabellos gríseos y la mujer rubia la miraron con molestia.

—Regresaran y nos sacaran de aquí lo antes posible. — Intento mejorar la situación la mujer de grandes ojos.

—Sí, ellos regresaran. —Respondió tras segundos de silencio Mara. En su interior solo suplicaba a Dios que la mujer tuviese razón.

—Es inútil, tu hermano está muerto y ella lo estará dentro de poco, todos aquí hemos visto lo difícil que es tratar de salir de las garras de aquellos seres con vida. Debió hacer un intento por arrancar el camión y así poder largarnos de una jodida vez de este lugar lleno de muerte. — Hablo el esposo de la mujer con tono molesto. No estaba muy contento con la noticia ¿ahora quien los sacaría de aquel inferno? Eso lo frustraba y hacia que el miedo se apoderara de todo su cuerpo.

—Henry por Dios como puedes decirle eso, es su hermano de quien estamos hablando. —Le recrimino su esposa con cierto aire de enfado. —. Deberías de estar agradecido ya que nos saco a esas cosas de encima. Además ellos esta entrenados y tienen la capacidad para sobrevivir, seguro amos regresan.

— ¿Que no lo veis Sarah? , Es oficial… — El hombre llevo ambas manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación—. ¡Moriremos devorados por esos asquerosos seres! —Grito con furia y dio un fuerte golpe al vidrio.

— Recuerda que nos dijo antes de irse que el ruido atraía a los reanimados así que discutan más despacio o si prefieren gritar váyanse lo más lejos del camión. — Les susurro la mujer rubia harta de todo. No quería morir y mucho menos por una patética discusión.

—. ¡Si tu hermanito no se hubiera creído el héroe desde un principio y no se hubiera separado del grupo lo hubiéramos logrado!—Volvió a hablar el hombre haciendo caso umiso al comentario de la rubia mirando a Mara con furia, esta solo lo miraba con ojos vidriosos.

— ¡De todos modos el maldito camión no arranca! — Le dijo la rubia elevando la voz cansada del hombre.

— ¡La muy desgraciada se llevo la llave! — Exclamo esta vez para sí mismo mientras miraba el Switch de encendido.


End file.
